DEAFFOUND
by Nakajima Ayumu
Summary: Dengan tangan yang menggambar berbagai gestur di udara, ia tersenyum. "Hei, tuli itu bukan aib," isyaratnya. [ highschool!AU, feikina - rikuesan dari yurin ]


_Inazuma Eleven GO/CS/Galaxy (c) Level-5._

_Judul disadur dari sebuah creepypasta oleh user wiki yang tidak diketahui._

_**Warning:** AU (karena author nggak tahu tentang time route dan tetek bengeknya hore). Berindikasi OOC. Typo. Klise. Alur sangat sinetron. Potentional plothole karena belum direvisi ulang. Dan berbagai macam bleb-bleb(?) lainnya._

_I only own the story tho. Idea resemblences are just coincidence._

* * *

**DEAFFOUND**

[ Ia menemukannya, harapan milik seseorang yang telah menulikan dirinya dari kenyataan. ]

.

.

* * *

Keningnya mengerut saat ia melihat sekelilingnya.

Orang, orang, penuh dengan orang. Tidak, ia bukan tipe orang yang membenci kerumunan, sungguh. Ia hanya mengherankan banyaknya orang yang memadati jalanan padahal arlojinya baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh lima puluh. Ah—mungkin karena hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur musim panas makanya seramai ini, pikirnya.

Paling tidak ia bersyukur karena riuh rendah orang-orang itu tidak pernah mencapai telinganya.

Kelinci hijau itu memandang menuju lampu merah, dan tanda menyebrang sudah menyala hijau. Mengabaikan daun-daun berbagai warna yang berguguran hingga bertenggeran di rambutnya, kaki-kakinya ia langkahkan dengan cepat menyusuri zebra-cross, takut nasibnya akan berakhir disana karena tertabrak truk yang seringkali entah muncul dari mana.

Memang, kekhawatirannya tidak terwujud saat ia mencapai seberang jalan.

_BRUK._

Namun sepertinya ia lupa daratan.

"Maaf!" teriaknya tanpa sadar, pandangannya yang tertuju ke bawah telah memberikan kesimpulan kalau ia menabrak seorang gadis. Untung ia tidak sedang membawa buku atau apapun—itu sinetron sekali.

Barulah saat pundaknya ditepuk ia mengarahkan kepalanya ke atas, dan berdiri disana, yang memegang pundaknya, adalah seorang berambut coklat panjang sepinggang dengan bando kuning yang rapi menghiasinya. Seragamnya sama dengan seragam sekolahnya, hanya saja ia sama sekali belum pernah melihatnya. Mungkin dia murid pindahan?

"EEEE, KAMU CEWEK TRAP YA?!"

Dan jika memang benar, ia menyayangkan first impression anak penguin itu terhadap dirinya yang sangat suram.

* * *

Kinako Nanobana, itu yang ditangkap oleh sepasang mata hijau milik Fei Rune saat mereka berkenalan tadi. Cara berjalannya lucu sekali, mundur—dan ia berhasil menyesuaikan langkahnya agar tidak tertabrak olehnya maupun orang-orang yang lain lewat. Mereka mengobrol banyak sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, dan biasanya Kinako akan mendominasi obrolan karena Fei hanya terdiam sambil memandangi gerakan mulutnya, dan mengangguk sesekali.

Ya, memang itulah satu-satunya cara Fei berkomunikasi dengan dunia luar sejak seminggu yang lalu.

(Semoga saja ia tidak tahu aku tuli, batinnya.)

Sempat beberapa kali imaji-imaji buram melewati benaknya begitu saja setiap kali ia memandangnya. Rambut, bentuk wajah, mata, senyum—

—siapa?

"Sudah sampai!" Nyaris tidak ada apapun yang ditangkap telinga Fei, namun gedung kampus sekolahnya sudah tampak jelas di depan matanya saat ia menengadah. Bahunya tersenggol kesana-kemari oleh anak-anak yang juga memasuki gedung itu, beberapa diantara mereka melambai ramah ke arahnya.

Fei masih tersenyum saat ia membalas lambaian mereka.

"...apa perlu kutemani ke kantor kepsek untuk mengurusi semuanya?" Ia kemudian menghampiri Kinako.

Yang dihampiri menggeleng mantap, mengacungkan jempol. "Hanya melihat kelasnya dimana—"

Mata Fei sejenak menyipit karena sinar matahari yang mulai meninggi, dan ia tidak tahu apa yang Kinako (yang sudah menghilang ke dalam gedung sekolah) utarakan di akhir.

* * *

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita ada murid baru," begitu yang ia tangkap dari gerakan mulut wali kelasnya. Tidak mudah untuk membacanya, karena ia duduk di barisan kedua terbelakang, dekat jendela. Posisi yang lumayan mengenakkan dan tidak pada saat yang bersamaan, karena kau tidak perlu pusing-pusing memperhatikan gurumu jika ia mulai berbicara hal-hal yang membosankan. Sejurus kemudian, pintu tergeser, dan—

—baik, ia lagi yang muncul? Kejutan, kejutan!

Fei mengucek mata kanannya selagi anak itu berbicara dengan senyum cerahnya di depan kelas (masa bodohlah, ia sudah mengenalnya) dan ia merasa pundaknya dicolek.

"Ada apa?" Ia mendapati sahabatnya yang berambut putih jabrik dan berkacamata sedang tersenyum jahil ke arahnya.

"Fokus sekali kau melihatnya."

"Maaf?" Saryuu, gerakan mulutmu ambigu sekali.

"Nggak bisa keras-keras," matanya menangkap. "Tapi ciyee bytheway."

Sekali lagi, Fei mengerutkan keningnya. Dan keningnya semakin berkerut saat ia mendapati Kinako sudah duduk di kursi di depannya.

"_Yoroshiku_, teman sebaris!" kekehnya.

Fei berani bersumpah kalau wajahnya baru saja menghangat. Dan ia meyakini kalau Saryuu Evan, sahabat sepermainannya, sedang menertawakannya di belakang.

* * *

Tentu saja, ini adalah kali pertama Fei menjalani hari-harinya di sekolah dalam keadaan disabel seperti ini. Sepanjang periode, Fei selalu mengalami kesusahan antara memfokuskan matanya pada catatan atau pada gurunya. Lihat gurunya, lihat papan tulis, lihat gurunya lagi, lihat papan tulis lagi.

Di akhir pelajaran, Fei hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Buku catatannya penuh memang, hanya saja ia tidak dapat memahami apa sebenarnya yang ia tulis. Bahkan Saryuu juga berpikiran hal yang sama saat ia melihat isi catatannya di dekat gerbang sekolah.

"Ambigu amat," ia mengernyit.

Fei masih terpaku memandangi catatannya, sementara itu.

"Aku... pulang duluan ya."

Sebenarnya ia enggan untuk pergi meninggalkan Saryuu, tapi ah sudahlah. Toh ia sudah harus mulai membiasakan diri jika seandainya ia dijauhi teman-temannya yang mengetahui ketuliannya.

Dan Saryuu, sebagai teman yang baik, tentu saja tidak ingin meninggalkan Fei begitu saja. "Eee tunggu aku!"

(Kinako, sementara itu, berdiri di dekat loker sepatu dengan wajah khawatir seiring wujud kedua anak itu ditelan jarak.)

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Fei sama sekali tidak merasakan perubahan dari kemarin.

* * *

Kamis saat istirahat siang, Fei berjalan pelan menuju atap sekolah. Semuanya masih sunyi seiring langkah kakinya membawanya lebih dekat menuju tangga. Tidak ada tap-tap-tap derap yang menggema memenuhi lorong.

Entah, antara ia menapakkan uwabaki-nya tanpa suara atau memang karena ia tidak bisa mendengarnya?

Semuanya masih sunyi seiring mendekatnya dengan pintu menuju atap sekolah. KREK, ia memutar kenop pintu, dan hembusan angin musim gugur seketika menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dingin, cukup dingin. Untung ia memakai sweater oranye kesayangannya. Pelan ia berjalan keluar, tersenyum memandangi langit tak berawan di atasnya.

"Oh, Fei-kun!"

Fei masih bergeming di tempatnya, tentu saja. Tidak jauh darinya, Kinako yang sedari tadi berada dekat pagar kawat hanya menggembungkan pipinya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat boneka penguin kecil yang sudah sengaja ia bawa dari rumahnya, dan dengan itu, ia berjalan mendekati si kepala hijau.

_Tap, tap._

Fei masih tersenyum memandang langit.

_Tap, tap._

Sedikit lagi, dan hanya menyodorkan penguin itu di depan wajahnya saja.

_Tap, tap._

Angin seketika berhenti berdesir, suasana disana sepenuhnya hening—

—ia terjatuh?

Kinako sempurna terpaku. Sesaat, melalui pemandangan yang dipantulkan iris coklatnya, ia berpikir kalau waktu sedang berhenti, membiarkan kedua kakinya dipaksa untuk kokoh memijak lantai dan mengarahkan matanya pada wujud sahabat barunya yang tersungkur di hadapannya. Jemarinya tetap erat mencengkeram boneka penguin kecilnya, tidak akan membiarkannya jatuh walaupun sebenarnya seluruh energi dalam dirinya terasa seperti dihisap habis.

Namun beberapa saat berlalu, dan kakinya tidak kuasa untuk menyerah pada gravitasi yang juga menariknya ke bawah. "A-apa tadi aku mengagetkanmu?" adalah spekulasi pertamanya, selagi tangannya yang masih menggenggam penguin kecilnya mengguncang pelan tubuh si kelinci hijau.

"Kumohon... bangunlah!" Suaranya yang serak menahan tangis lenyap ditelan angin.

(Ia tidak menyadari kalau itu bukan salahnya.)

* * *

Langit-langit putih adalah hal pertama yang menghiasi pandangannya saat kelopak matanya membuka. Satu, dua, tiga—dan Fei tersentak bangun dengan nafas terengah.

Padahal baru tadi saja, langit biru yang ia tatap memudar warna menjadi merah. Bukan merah seperti warna kedua iris boneka kelinci pemberian ayahnya. Merah yang jauh lebih menyeramkan, merah darah—dan ia merasa ganjil dengan suara teriakan seseorang yang berhasil tertangkap oleh saraf pendengarannya sebelum kesadarannya sepenuhnya hilang.

"Ini—"

Tangannya menepis rambut sesorang, Fei menyadarinya. Ia berjengit, bagaimana bisa seseorang tahu ia hilang kesadaran di atas atap tadi.

Dan pertanyaannya terjawab sudah saat ia menemukan Kinako yang tertidur di sisi ranjangnya. Tangannya erat menggenggam boneka penguin itu dan selimut yang dipakainya, matanya sembab. Fei terhenyak sesaat.

Yah, pantas saja ia sudah menghilang saat awal jam istirahat.

Tangan kirinya mengepal, dan tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak si gadis cokelat. "Maaf, Nanobana-san. Maaf sudah membuatmu repot seperti ini."

Ia memang tidak mendengar pernyataan yang ia utarakan sendiri, namun ia dapat melihat Kinako tersenyum kecil dalam tidurnya.

(Kinako terbangun saat jam dinding UKS berdentang 4 kali dan menemukan catatan kecil di atas tungkupan tangannya.)

* * *

Sepanjang musim gugur, sejak saat itu semua berjalan normal tanpa ada gangguan.

Fei sudah terbiasa dengan kondisinya yang disabel. Ia sekarang sudah bisa memutuskan kapan harus mencatat dan kapan harus memperhatikan guru-gurunya. Nilainya tidak berubah, ia bersyukur akan itu.

Dan bahkan saat bunkasai berlangsung di sekolahnya, tidak ada satupun masalah yang ia temui. Perannya sebagai koki untuk kafe mini kelasnya dapat ia jalankan dengan sukses.

Ia bangga tidak ada yang mengetahui keadaannya, dan ia bertekad akan melanjutkan penyamarannya.

(Atau setidaknya, ia pikir.)

* * *

Saat salju mulai mengabutkan jendela kamarnya, Fei mulai merasakan kejanggalan.

* * *

Hari ini, untuk kesekian kalinya, Fei menyesali keputusannya memakai atasan 2 lapis.

Padahal bulan Desember baru saja memasuki pertengahan, belum terlalu dingin—ah, itu untuk orang-orang. Pilek yang menyerangnya sejak kemarin tentu saja membuatnya lebih rentan (dan hiper) dengan angin dingin.

Paling tidak sepatu bot-nya sudah sangat membantunya menghindari dingin dari salju yang sudah menghiasi sebagian besar kota.

Tap, tap, tap, kakinya memasuki kombini yang tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemennya. Tangannya melesak ke dalam saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah dompet hijau kecil. Isinya masih kertas bernominal tinggi semua, ia menghela nafas bahagia. Menabung uang saku memang ternyata bisa menjadi penolong di masa darurat.

"Tisu, makanan instan, dan snack," ia membuat catatan mental daftar belanjanya. Sekarang tangannya sudah tidak menggenggam dompetnya lagi, berganti dengan gagang keranjang belanjaan kosong yang ia baru ambil.

Acara belanja 'kecil'nya berlangsung lancar, fiuh. Dan sekarang kaki beralaskan bot besar itu meninggalkan jejak-jejak sepanjang jalan bersalju menuju apartemennya.

BRUK.

Dan jejak kecil itu, di dekat taman kota, berubah menjadi cekungan besar.

"Eh?" Putih berkabut mengepul keluar dari mulutnya saat melihat siapa yang menabraknya.

* * *

"Sungguh, aku tidak akan menyangka kalau kau selama ini kuat tinggal sendiri!"

Dalam pandangan sang iris cokelat, Fei hanya memiringkan kepalanya, tidak paham dengan kalimatnya barusan. Tentu saja ia kuat, kata hatinya.

"Eeeee aku serius, tahu!" Kinako menggembungkan pipinya, penguin biru yang sekarang bertengger di pucuk kepalanya bergoyang pelan. "Di kota lamaku tidak ada yang berani bertahan sendiri—semua harus dilakukan dengan asistensi orang-orang dewasa! Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih tinggal dengan orangtuaku! Uuuh~ padahal aku juga ingin tinggal sendirian di apartemen sepertimu! Aku bosan diatur terus!"

Fei menggeleng pelan. "Justru aku yang ingin tinggal dengan orangtua sepertimu." Dan sedetik kemudian, ia mengelus telinganya.

("Ternyata benar," Kinako mengernyit.)

"Ayah adalah satu-satunya yang kupunyai," Fei menerawang. "Ya, ia sangat menyayangiku, hanya saja kerja membuatnya jarang pulang. Ibu sudah meninggal saat melahirkanku, dan yah—walaupun aku sudah diberikan kesempatan untuk melihat wujudnya sekali lagi saat itu, tetap saja aku rindu dengannya. Ingin sekali melihatnya dan tingkah-tingkah cerianya saat aku masih belum mengenalnya sebagai ibuku sendiri—"

Detik kemudian Fei menyumbat telinganya, dan Kinako meremas earmuff-nya.

(Terbersit dalam ingatan Fei adalah seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang dan berbando kuning, dan sekelompok anak-anak berompi warna-warni. Orang-orang berharga dari masa lalu—saat indra pendengarannya masih dengannya.)

Takut-takut Kinako memanggil, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Fei masih menyumbat telinganya.

"Hei, menyumbat telinga saat orang berbicara orang itu tidak sopan tahu." Kinako menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya.

"Ah, maaf. Tadi telingaku sakit. Sepertinya aku mendengar suara teriakan dalam benakku, padahal semuanya sunyi." Fei tidak tahu kalau ia justru menyambung pembicaraannya.

Kinako menepuk pundak Fei sekali lagi, dan ia mendongak. Kedua tangan Kinako bergerak pelan, membentuk simbol-simbol yang asing baginya.

Tunggu. Tunggu sebentar.

Ia tahu betul apa itu.

Kinako tersenyum tulus. "Hei, tuli itu bukan aib," isyaratnya.

Sempurna. Fei terpaku di tempat. "Ba-bagaimana—"

"Sahabatku di sana tuli," Kinako kembali membuat gestur. "Jujur, aku kaget saat aku melihatmu yang tuli tapi masih bisa berbicara lancar. Kutebak, tulimu tuli temporer."

"Entah," Fei mengangkat bahunya yang masih gemetar, wajahnya kusut mendadak. "Siapa yang tahu?"

Kinako tertawa lepas. "Jangan begitulah!" isyaratnya lagi. "Aku yakin mereka tidak akan menjauhimu! Teknologi zaman sekarang sudah sangat maju, aku yakin kau tidak perlu bersandiwara lagi untuk keberlangsungan hidupmu! Suatu saat lagi pendengaranmu akan kembali, aku yakin!"

Kelingking Kinako tersodor di hadapan Fei yang matanya mulai buram dengan air mata.

"...kalau itu yang kau bilang, baik." Fei mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan setengah enggan, dan Kinako memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menarik Fei pergi dari taman itu.

Dan ia berseru riang, "HAHA, ketemu!"

(Untuk pertama kalinya, Fei mulai menangkap redaman suara-suara sekelilingnya.

Ah, jadi seperti itu suara teman barunya?)

* * *

—di musim semi permulaan tahun ketiga mereka, lingkup hidup Fei kembali sepenuhnya bersuara.

* * *

_[ —owari. ]_

* * *

_a little author's note._

Presenting to you all the versi-direvisi-sikit-sikit dari entriku buat kompetisi fanfic Anime 100%, jrengjeengjeeeeng! /o/

Gaya nulisku dan tetek bengek peletakan judul deesbe mulai melabil, yesh. coretsalahkancoret Ucapkan terima kasih pada penulis-penulis pero yang kuhampiri selama jaman-jaman hiatus nulis. Sekarang jadi bingung mau nyari jati diri lagi—maksudku, liat aja bentar lagi. /dihimpit

Yup, udah gatau lagi mau ngomong apa, tapi yang jelas krisar dan keroyokan—coretbukan_sampah_okecoret—amat dinanti, dan makasih sudah baca! /o/

—salam loncat, Ayumu N.


End file.
